kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 130: Of Kekkai and Zekkai
Kekkai and Zekkai (結界と絶界, Kekkai to Zekkai) is the 130th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary In the middle of an art class where he is supposed to sketch a student model, Yoshimori's thoughts turn to Takeshi. As of their last meeting at Karasumori, Takeshi intends to keep chasing Jaren. Tokine warned him not to strain himself, but Takeshi replied that he wouldn't be successful if he didn't strain himself. Despite this, he is confident due to Kurogane's teachings. Takeshi was glad that he came to Karasumori, and jokingly thanks Yoshimori for changing his mistaken way of thinking, though he quickly credits Yoshimori with only 1% of the work. They both promised to keep pursuing their individual goals and parted ways as friendly comrades. Yoshimori is certain that Takeshi will seal Jaren one day, and feels the same about his chances of sealing Karasumori. As the art class ends, the female teacher collects the sketches, and remarks that Yoshimori's has a solitary atmosphere. In the Sumimura Home's dojo, Yoshimori works on improving his Kekkai positioning. Recalling Takeshi's positive attitude, Yoshimori decides that the more he desires strength, the stronger he will get. He briefly considers the family's ancient scrolls, some of which describe how to maintain a frame of mind, but questions if that is suitable for him. Yoshimori figures there may be other ways to seal Karasumori, and decides to rely on finding a way with his own skills. His thoughts turn to the "other Kekkai" he has sometimes used in the past. He practices, and is able to produce a dark, flame-like aura around his body. However, upon trying to expand it into a spherical shape and calling the technique by name, it promptly vanishes. Frustrated, Yoshimori struggles to understand what he did wrong, and decides it is because he has never seen a real Zekkai. Yoshimori calls Sen Kagemiya at Night Troop Headquarters and asks him to describe what happened in Kokuboro in detail. Sen explains that he initially thought what Yoshimori created there was Zekkai, but now realizes he was mistaken: Zekkai is a technique that destroys everything it touches but the caster, but since Sen was within it and unharmed, it was not Zekkai. Also, Yoshimori's creation was not black as Zekkai usually is, and Sen describes it as having been stable, flawless, and so perfect it was suffocating. Yoshimori has no idea what Sen means and asks him to speak simply, which annoys Sen and makes him hang up. Yoshimori returns to the dojo to practice, producing the aura again. A few days later at Karasumori, Yoshimori and Madarao encounter Udedango, a rolling Ayakashi. Yoshimori decides to test his still imperfect Zekkai on it, but Udedango merely knocks him aside and keeps going, until Tokine uses her Kekkai Spear on it. Tokine inwardly notes that Zekkai feels dangerous and uncomfortable, and Madarao frustrates Yoshimori further by comparing his lack of improvement to Takeshi, who learned quickly. Yoshimori decides that Zekkai doesn't suit him, and chooses to walk a different path than Masamori, planning to make a new technique to seal Karasumori. Tokine and Hakubi decide to leave him alone, and Tokine admits that he has great intuition, so one day he might even be successful. Characters (in order of appearance) Minor Ayakashi *Udedango Navigation Category:Manga Chapters